


Only Happy When It Rains

by LionessRinoaVIII



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Domestic Fluff, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Birthday fic for my friend Rebekah. The reader is visited by her thought-dead lover after he fleas the scene of the crime during the Battle of New York. Fluff ensues





	Only Happy When It Rains

                You were running on the treadmill that morning, long blue hair in a high ponytail as you listened to the harsh beat of your Spotify playlist blare through your headphones. It was a mundane morning. Rain trickled lethargically through the foggy air outside and your latte was growing cold on the table to your left. The grey atmosphere fed your bleak mood, a bitter rage pushing your legs to pump harder against the workout equipment.

                _You can keep me company as long as you don’t care. I’m only happy when it rains, you’ll wanna hear about my new obsession. I’m riding high up on a deep depression. I’m only happy when it rains._

                Ugh. This song was too slow, but you were out of skips and you frowned. Where was Green Day when you needed them? You had to admit though; the song wasn’t wrong. You ripped the cord from your ears and chucked your phone into a corner of the room in frustration. Your fist slammed down on the off button until the treadmill slowed to stop, and you grabbed for your hand towel to scream into. It had _not_ been your day, and it was only 10:30.

                You couldn’t believe what had happened. What had the man you loved done? There was no way that was your Loki. The one on the news, the one that did all those things…was  _not_ the same Loki that visited you all those nights, that you had comforted and loved. The gorgeous, tortured, soulful King that had promised you a future in a fabled realm, promised that he would return to you when he had dealt with his brother and saved his father from the Frost Giants.  When he hadn’t come back…all this time you had thought him dead. Yet there he stood on national television, like the most haunting and beautiful phantom, back from the dead and ripping a city to pieces.

                You just couldn’t handle it. All the pain, mourning, anger, it was too much. And now they were taking him away. The last clip you’d seen at 8:30 this morning, was Loki’s “perfect” blonde brother walking the love of your life out of Stark Tower in shackles and a  _muzzle_. It was the most dehumanizing thing you had ever seen. Tears pricked your eyes as you dropped the hand towel on the floor and clicked the television off, unable to bare the morning news any longer. You reached for the long green cape that he had given you when last you’d seen him, to remember him by, and brought it up to your face. It still smelled like him, and your heart shattered even further. “You will never know how much I loved you.” You whispered.

                “Loved? Past tense?” A thick accent drawled from behind you, the sound of your favorite voice in all the world filling your ears and sending a shiver down your spine. You whirled around to face him, eyes wide as your tears finally spilled over. A mischievous smirk was stretched across his face, and his jaded dark blue eyes were alight with an emotion that you couldn’t quite read…but it was intense. You couldn’t find your voice. All these months you had longed to see him again, just one last time…and now…

                You feel your body respond without your consent, running into his outstretched arms and crashing against his chest hard. Your mouth meets his own desperately, kissing him with a years’ worth of pent up passion. His strong arms wrapped around your waist, and he kissed you back like he had never kissed you before in his life. He nibbled your bottom lip lovingly, and your chest ached as you pulled back slightly to look at him. “You didn’t come back. I thought…I thought you were…” It was a broken whisper, and your hands glided delicately over the bruises and cuts on his face. He kissed the palm of your hand gently.

                “You have no idea how badly I wanted to come get you. But darling things were not safe, a lot has happened while I’ve been away.” Your tears turned bitter and you pulled from his embrace with a betrayed whimper.

                “Yeah I can see that. Loki what the hell were you thinking? All of those people—”

                Loki held his hands up in surrender, the playfulness of his demeanor faltering. His thick black eyebrows creased, and his eyes dimmed. He reached silently for your hand, and you didn’t stop him, though you couldn’t look him in the eyes with him making such a sad face. You turned away from him. He squeezed your hand. “I did what I thought I must. The monster that they are painting me to be…tell me you don’t believe them. Tell me you know I must have had good cause.”

                You didn’t answer, you couldn’t. Your throat was constricting and choking on the sob rising in the back of your throat. Your eyes were screwed shut, but you could feel his soft hands ebb the tears from your eyes. “I stole the Tesseract. I used it to open a worm hole and escape here…for  _us_. I cannot allow the Allfather to keep me rotting in a cell the rest of my life when I should be spending it with you. We can run away, far away from here, just you and I against the rest of the galaxy. If…if you’ll still have me.” He admitted softly, and you couldn’t help but believe in every decibel of his gentle tone.

                When you finally looked at him, every doubt in your mind faded away. He looked devastated by the very notion that you might not want him anymore and that was soul crushing. You shook your head, immediately closing the distance between you once more and resting your forehead against his. “I would have no one if I could not have you.”

                A ghost of a smirk cautiously graced his features and his grip on your body tightened. “You believe me?”

                “I will always believe you.” You promised.

                Loki’s lips crushed back down against yours hard, knocking the breath right out of you as he pushed you back against the living room wall.  His long fingers tangled in your dark blue tresses and he held you like you were the most precious gold in all of Asgard. His nose brushed against the crook of your neck and you eagerly wrapped your legs around his hips. “Marry me.” He mumbled almost inaudibly, and your blood ran cold.

                “What?” You breathed in utter disbelief. You looked up at him from underneath your eyelashes, awestricken as you realized that he was completely serious. There was no trace of humor written in his expression, only a heady blend of lust and adoration. You didn’t know how to respond, he had been gone for so long, you had dreamed about it for _so long_. This didn’t feel real.

                “You heard me. I will not ever be parted from you again. Thanos can chase us to the ends of all the planets in the Nine Realms, and it’ll never matter, as long as we are together. We can make this entire galaxy kneel.” His voice was dark and velvety, and it sucked all the oxygen from your lungs.

                You blinked at him in mild confusion. “Who is Thanos?”

                He shook his head wildly, taking your face in his hands and forcing you to make eye-contact with him. “None of that matters. Just…marry me. Please.” He leaned in, as if to kiss you, but he let his lips linger just inches from your own. His hot breath tickled your mouth, and his smirk grew considerably as he drank in your body’s reaction. He had you right where he wanted you, and he knew it. The desperation and want in his voice was sexy, and you couldn’t deny that you would never love another man as long as you lived.  

                “Of course I’ll marry you.” A genuine, gleeful laugh burst from Loki’s chest, catching you completely off guard. It was a sound reminiscent of the Loki you had known before, the Loki you had first fallen in love with. It was a laugh that took you back to a more innocent time, and you found yourself falling in love with him all over again. Your hands trailed down his armor, tugging on one of the clasps in an attempt at undressing him. He snickered, swatting at your hands and clucking his tongue at you in mock shame.

                “No, no, Kitten. I haven’t even given you your present yet.”

                You cocked your head to the side in confusion, though your lips twitched into a mischievous grin that mirrored his own. “What present? You came home for me, you asked me to _marry_ you. There is nothing more that you could possibly give me.”

                He beamed, very obviously pleased with himself. “Did you honestly think I had forgotten your birthday?”

                Shit. _You_ had forgotten your birthday. There had been so much going on…the chaos in New York, your emotions being all over the place. Your neighbors had been giving you the third degree ever since the news had broken that Loki had killed eighty-three people in two days. They had seen the two of you together on many occasions, they knew you were romantically involved. The entire street treated you like an eco-terrorist. Hell, maybe you were one. Here you stood, in the arms of the very man who had done just that, and you couldn’t force yourself to feel one bit sorry. You knew Loki. Everything he did he did for a reason; he didn’t just hurt people for the hell of it. There was a method to the madness, always. You had zoned out for a moment, lost in your thoughts, when you felt him gingerly place a small box into your hands.

                “Open it.” He watched you intently, doting on you as your face filled with curiosity. You gave the box a small shake, unable to discern a noise or jingle from within its walls. You hummed to yourself, pulling at the ribbon slowly and shooting a coy smile to your new fiancé as you did so. You popped off the lid, peering in at the contents with bated breath. Inside the box was a sterling silver necklace of a rain cloud, and you brought it closer to your face to read the engraving. “Dance in the rain”. You raised an eyebrow at Loki.

                He only chuckled, taking the box from you and kissing and nipping at your neck as he clasped the necklace around it. “You are the only person in this retched world I know brave enough to run into danger with me, to embrace the anarchy, to dance in what most would take shelter from. There are no women like you.” Thunder cracked outside and the storm picked up from a light drizzle to a torrential downpour. You thought it was poetic.

                “I love it.” You whispered, turning around in his arms and planting a sweet, chaste kiss against his lips. Nothing in the world was ever going to be the same again. You knew that. Life was about to get hard. You would have to uproot everything about your life and run away from the only home you had ever known. You would be hunted by Avengers and Mad Titan’s alike. You might not even survive. But Loki Laufeyson was the only thing in your world that was worth _anything,_ and you would embrace any chaos to be the woman that stayed by his side until the bitter end. It was almost as if he could read your mind, and he pressed a firm kiss to the center of your forehead.

                “I love _you._ ”

                You smiled. “And I love you. Present Tense.”

                Loki laughed, and somehow you knew that everything was going to be okay. It didn’t matter what the future might bring, those were tomorrow problems. Tonight, tonight you were going to worship every inch of the star-crossed love of your life. _I only smile in the dark, my only comfort is the night gone black, I didn’t accidentally tell you that, I’m only happy when it rains._


End file.
